Screen Door Zombie (Spawnable)
:For other uses, see Screen Door Zombie (disambiguation). Screen Door Zombie is a Spawnable Zombie found in Gardens & Graveyards and Garden Ops in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. Its plant counterpart is the Wood Shield Weed in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Leaf Shield Weed in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. It attacks plants with its screen door. There is a pirate version that only appears in the Garden Ops maps Port Scallywag and Sharkbite Shores. Its attacks are Zombie Hurt and Hard Rock Toss. Each Zombie Hurt attack deals 15 damage and each Hard Rock Toss deals 25 damage, which will be used once it loses its screen door. Description Shields himself from the enemy with his sturdy screen door. Health The screen door has 400 health. When carrying the screen door, the zombie has about 150 health. After losing the screen door, the zombie has about 85 health. Strategies Screen Door Zombie shields the front of itself, and all damage done to the shield will not hurt the zombie. However, the Chomper's chomp attack will directly damage the zombie no matter what side it is being attacked on. Gooping the zombie will also allow others to get around the shield and attack the zombie directly behind, allowing for easier vanquishes. The Spikeweed can destroy the shield when the zombie is caught in it. Cactus' Potato Mines deals direct damage to the zombie as well. Goop-shrooms and Fume-shrooms also ignore his screen door. These plants are also very good at defending gardens, so Screen Door Zombies will not have a chance to attack your garden. As a Peashooter, use Hyper to get around back, so you can shoot him from behind, or launch a Chili Bean Bomb or Sombrero Bean Bomb to vanquish this zombie instantly. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' SHIELDPIRATE.png|The pirate version of the Screen Door Zombie ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' PvZGW2-Zomburger-Goat.jpg|Screen Door Zombie in a teaser for Zomburger Artist and his delivery missions (note how Screen Door Zombie is wearing a bucket) ScreendoorZombieGW2.png|Screen Door Zombie in the Backyard Battleground ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville'' Icon_Minions_Screendoor_Zombie.png|Their icon Trivia *It, Heal Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Map Pirate, and Flag Zombie are the only zombies that attack with their held item. *The pirate counterpart looks completely different. **The pirate version also uses a ship's steering wheel as a shield. *For some reason, in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, they have roadcones on their heads. **This is similar to Flag Zombies, as they now have buckets on their heads. **This applies as well to the Coffin Zombie and Outhouse Zombie. See also *Map Pirate *Wood Shield Weed Category:Zombies Category:Shield zombies Category:Spawnable Zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Uncommon zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Consumables Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies